


Wait for you

by Lytchu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Brief mentions of others - Freeform, City Lights, Fluff and Angst, Four Seasons, M/M, Rooftops, Stars, rooftop rendevous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytchu/pseuds/Lytchu
Summary: “Are you waiting for someone?”Shinichi blinked, raising his head from where it was perched on his palm to stare bewilderedly at KID. But KID wasn’t looking at him. His head was tilted back, eyes captivated by the stars in the sky, while the glowing city lights ahead of them illuminated his face.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 19
Kudos: 288





	Wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> Canon? I have literally, never once in my life, met her. I have no idea who she is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

—Spring—

“Are you waiting for someone?”

Shinichi blinked, raising his head from where it was perched on his palm to stare bewilderedly at KID. But KID wasn’t looking at him. His head was tilted back, eyes captivated by the stars in the sky, while the glowing city lights ahead of them illuminated his face.

Shinichi huffed and turned back to stare at the streets below them, resting his chin back on his palm and shifting his weight to his other foot. They’ve been standing up here for awhile. Well, Shinichi has, KID has been sitting on the ledge of the roof beside him, with only his hands bracing him. Shinichi would sit too, but he values his life.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you have your body back, but I haven’t heard any news of the great detective finally, _finally_ ,” KID drawled, and Shinichi rolled his eyes, “getting with his childhood friend.”

“And who would you even get that information from?”

“Anyone at all,” KID answered bluntly. “And one Suzuki heiress.”

Shinichi scoffed. “Well she could tell you twenty different renditions of what happened and they would all still be wrong.”

KID chuckled, before leaning down excitedly into Shinichi’s space. “Then tell me, I’m all ears.”

Shinichi felt his eye twitch, and leaned away slightly without even batting an eye at him. “Why are you even asking about it anyways? And why now of all times?”

“Because,” KID pouted as he leaned back, “I’m curious.” Shinichi flicked his eyes over to him, watching as the other nervously twisted his fingers together. Shinichi should tell him that his body language was giving away too much, but this was one of the few times he’s seen him display this much emotion, so he keeps quiet. “You’re also graduating this year.”

And Shinichi can read far enough into that statement to deduce that KID was _also_ graduating this year, with the way he was saying it. So he was about the same age. Not bad.

“And what about it?” Shinichi asked, finally taking his eyes off KID.

“Well, aren’t you going to regret it?” KID asked, with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at a singular lamppost a block away, watching as a girl twirled around it while a boy watched from a few steps away. They were probably a couple, seeing as the girl had latched herself onto the boy’s arm after a few more spins.

“What’s there to regret? We just,” Shinichi swallowed, “couldn’t.”

“Oh,” KID replied quietly, and he didn’t say anything else. Well, he seemed like he wanted to, if the constant shuffling of fabric beside Shinichi’s ear was any indication, but he didn’t.

That brought a slight smile to Shinichi’s face. “Well it’s not like it was upsetting or anything. _We_ weren’t too upset. Everyone else was though, and I suppose that made it even better.”

“You’re kidding,” KID said disbelievingly.

Shinichi grinned, remembering the argument he and Sonoko had gotten into when he and Ran hadn’t gotten together the first month he got back. It felt good, like it was payback for all the times she’s teased them. But he only felt that way _now_ , because he was pretty livid when the argument first broke out. In the middle of the street no less, with Ran having to act as mediator between them.

“Believe what you want, but she’s not waiting for me anymore.” he finished quietly, before letting out a small sigh. He felt tired, all of a sudden. “I guess, neither am I.”

A hand suddenly landed on his head, and he tensed, not quite understanding what it was doing there, until a few soft head pats followed. After a few more seconds of tense shoulders and shaky pats against his hair, the hand stilled, still perched on the crown of his head.

Shinichi relaxed then, but his tone was still that of a tired old man. “What are you doing now?”

“Uh,” KID tried anxiously, “comforting you?”

And that’s when Shinichi broke out into a fit of laughter, all the while listening to KID’s irritated grunts as he slid his hand off of Shinichi’s head.

When the laughter finally died down, fading away into the dead of night, they reverted back to their original positions, with KID staring serenely off into the blanket of stars and Shinichi watching as the cars sped by, occasionally honking and slowing.

As Shinichi watched another couple twirling around the same lamppost as before, he came to the realization that KID probably had something troubling him. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have brought up his situation with Ran. But before he could open his mouth to ask, KID was suddenly standing up, still precariously balanced on the ledge of the roof.

“It’s late,” KID said, jumping off the ledge to land beside Shinichi. “You should be going home now.”

Shinichi hummed, watching as KID made his way towards the door to the roof, shoulders lax with his hands stuffed into his pockets. “Taking the stairs for once?”

KID halted once he got to the door. He turned the slightest bit to tilt his head in Shinichi’s direction, a small smile gracing his lips. “It’s peaceful tonight.”

And then he opened the door and stepped behind it, letting it fall shut with an audible click. And Shinichi knew that he would become a whole different person once he reached the bottom of the stairs. Well, maybe even as early as when the door had clicked shut.

Shinichi smiled and turned back around, watching as the couple continued their way down the street.

Definitely when the door had clicked shut. He would bet his next game on it.

—Spring pt. 2—

Shinichi was up here again, for the fourth night in a row, staring down at the cars. It was a lot lonelier than when he was with KID, but for some reason, he kept coming back. It wasn’t even a frequent spot of KID’s, just a random rooftop that Shinichi managed to catch him sitting on a few nights ago. And yet.

Here he was.

He frowned, digging his chin further into his palm. His elbows were starting to hurt, from having to prop up his head and dig into the harsh concrete for so long, but the pain paled in comparison to the irritation he was feeling.

He was missing something. He just didn’t know what.

After burning through his memory for another two minutes, he sighed, feeling his shoulders droop. He leaned back and tilted his head up to the sky. He couldn’t even see that many stars from here, so he wondered why so many people liked looking at them so often. He frowned, and focused his attention on the few twinkling ones that he could see.

“Are you,” he mumbled, as the wind blew softly through his hair, “waiting for someone?”

When a star twinkled in his periphery, he blinked, the dots finally connecting in his mind. And then he felt his entire nervous system shutdown, starting with the slab of fat in his skull that was giving him the most outrageous ideas.

He sunk down to his knees, and then onto his back, limbs spread out in a starfish position as he watched the sky revolve around him. He blew out another sigh, clenching and unclenching his fists as the stars blinked down at him, almost mockingly.

“This is a pain,” he finally said, resigned, “waiting.” Again.

—Summer—

“I’m waiting for someone.”

KID whirled so fast on him that Shinichi felt _himself_ get whiplash.

“Seriously!?”

Shinichi blinked at him, before nodding slowly.

KID leaned back, throwing his head back to stare up at the sky with an amused expression. “Well that didn’t take long.”

Shinichi placed his chin back onto his palm. “What do you mean it didn’t take long? It’s been a few months.”

“Well in comparison to however long you spent enamored by your childhood friend, a few months is pretty quick.”

“I wouldn’t say that it only took a few months,” Shinichi muttered. “It’s probably been festering for a lot longer than that. Maybe that’s why I couldn’t, commit to anyone else.”

He really didn’t want to mention Ran's name to KID again, because after all this time, it was still a sore spot for him. It’s not like their friendship suffered, or either of them for that matter. But after having certain expectations about something for a majority of his life, only to have it all thrown out the window by a guy who wore a monocle and cape for work attire, well, Shinichi had the right to be bitter.

KID hummed, before turning to look down at Shinichi with a smile. “So what is it about them that managed to steal the heart of the steadfast detective?”

Shinichi turned his head to stare at KID, taking in the white clad thief beside him. The top hat was a little tacky, and the monocle didn’t exactly cover anything once he looked close enough. The suit was okay, if not a little flashy. Shinichi didn’t know enough about color coordination to comment on his shirt and tie, so he left that alone.

He turned away, trailing his eyes up to the sky with a sour expression. “I really don’t know. I can’t even find anything concrete.”

KID blinked at him. “How do you feel about liking them?”

Shinichi’s eyebrows pinched together even further. “Other than mild resignation?”

KID narrowed his eyes. “Do you think of them when they’re not around?”

“Isn’t that normal for people you like in general? Not in a romantic sense, but people you like being around?”

“Do you want to be with them?”

Shinichi could feel all of his facial muscles constricting with how deep his frown was running. “Do I even have a choice in the matter? My feelings are deciding things all on their own.”

KID gaped at him disbelief. “Do you even _like_ this person?”

“Were you not listening?” Shinichi scoffed, “Of course I do. I wouldn’t be waiting for them if I didn’t.”

KID eyed him warily, before turning away to rub at his nose. “You really are complicated.”

Shinichi chuckled, tilting his head to catch the eye of another star twinkling in the distance. “So? Are you waiting for someone?”

“Ah,” KID paused, before reaching his hand up to rub bashfully at his neck. “Yeah. She, uh, yeah.”

Shinichi stilled, drawing his lips into a straight line. His eyes remained fixated on the sky, unblinking. “Really?”

“Yeah,” KID started, flicking his eyes nervously over to Shinichi. Probably debating whether or not the information he was about to share was incriminating or not. When Shinichi made no comment, KID continued, albeit hesitantly. “She's a childhood friend. I kept her out of, well, _this_ , to keep her safe, but I feel like I’m reaching the end of my journey soon. I don’t want to lose her by waiting.”

Shinichi nodded, swallowing as inaudibly as he could. “Sounds reasonable. Besides, you’ve kept your secret for so long, I doubt anyone would find out about your identity now.”

KID chuckled breathily. “Yeah.”

Shinichi smiled then. “I’ll protect you, if it comes down to it.”

The soft chuckles turned into barks of laughter at that, and he could feel KID lean closer to nudge teasingly at him. “What, the great detective is protecting criminals now?”

Shinichi grinned, a little sharp around the edges, and dull everywhere else. “Ah you’re right. I’ll just protect the girl.”

KID smiled softly at him. “She’s an innocent civilian, so don’t drag her into any of your messes.”

“I’m sorry, am _I_ a thief with a criminal syndicate _and_ a twenty page long list of crimes on my back?” Shinichi jibed. “You’re the one she has to worry about.”

KID rolled his eyes, digging his elbow painfully into Shinichi’s cheek, interrupting his somber gaze of the stars. “You’re _mean_.”

“And you,” Shinichi ground out, placing his hand on the small of KID’s back and ignoring the questioning glance he got for it, “have overstayed your welcome.”

He shoved KID roughly off the ledge of the roof, ignoring the squawks of indignation as KID was forced to deploy his hang glider.

“Mean!” KID yelled back at him as he drifted away.

“Thank you!” Shinichi chirped happily, watching as the white speck in the distance grew smaller and smaller.

The brightest star. Gone.

—Summer pt. 2—

What does Shinichi like about KID?

He doesn’t really know, since he can’t find anything concrete.

“We got together,” KID smiled brightly at him, the violet in his eyes disappearing from the smile that was overtaking his face. He was positively glowing.

He doesn’t know.

Shinichi stared up at the sky, his mouth stretched in a thin line.

He doesn’t know, so he’ll just settle for one thing.

“Congratulations,” Shinichi smiled softly at KID, “I wish you both the best.”

Everything.

—Autumn—

“This’ll be the last time we meet like this right?”

KID’s shoulders sagged, his fists clenched in his lap. “How did you know?”

“There was a report in the papers,” Shinichi said, recalling the article that made the front page from the newspaper this morning. “Well, I can spare you the details of the organization and what happened to them, since you probably already know, having done it. But a famous jewel went missing recently, and the only thing left on that pedestal a few days later were leftover shards. Fake ones at that.”

KID swallowed.

“You’re not sloppy with your work. You probably left that behind as a message,” Shinichi flicked his eyes over to KID’s face. “You’re wearing a mask, even with the suit on, so you’re probably hiding injuries under all that latex. You favored your right foot tonight, and your left arm shook the entire time, as if you were straining yourself due to an injury. I could go on, but I think you get the point.”

“Yes yes,” KID let out a long sigh. “Observant as always.”

Shinichi eyed him for a moment longer, before continuing. “Be careful, I wouldn’t be surprised if some of whoever was left of that organization were still out there.”

“I know,” KID answered softly, turning to smile at Shinichi. “Thank you.”

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, before reaching up to pull down KID’s top hat, obscuring his vision. KID flinched, and reached up to correct the placement of it as Shinichi turned his gaze up to the stars. “You really are an idiot. I didn’t even do anything.”

“We should celebrate,” KID grinned.

Shinichi tilted his head further back. “Celebrate a situation that isn’t even completely over yet? Aren’t you a bit too confident?”

“Detective!” KID whined, and Shinichi waved him off. “You really are mean.”

“Yes yes, I’ve heard that one before.” Shinichi tilted his head back down to look at KID, who was pouting petulantly at him with his arms crossed. Shinichi could feel his insides physically softening.

He should fix that soon.

Shinichi chuckled softly when KID grunted at him, his eyes misty and close to the point of tears. “Now I _know_ you’re bluffing.”

KID sighed, and the close-to-waterworks dried up almost instantly. “It was worth a try. If only a certain detective could be a little bit more _feeling_ —”

Shinichi rolled his eyes as KID continued.

“—then maybe I wouldn’t have to resort to cheap tricks. Honestly detective, this is why—”

Shinichi continued watching KID rant with an unamused expression, most of the words flowing in through one ear and out the next. He wasn’t even sure what KID was saying at this point, most of his words jumbling together in Shinichi’s brain.

After several more minutes with no end in sight—honestly, for someone who always spoke in cryptic messages, he was being very talkative and blunt at the moment—Shinichi decided that he could humor the thief a little.

He reached forward to place a hand on top of KID’s hat, successfully bringing KID’s rant to a full stop as the other blinked owlishly at him. Shinichi smiled softly, “Congratulations. You did well.”

KID only blinked up at him, and before the situation could cross the threshold of ‘awkward’, Shinichi pulled back. When he did, KID slowly lowered his head, until he was staring down at the bustling streets and roads below him. He was painfully still, quiet to the point of unnerving.

Shinichi tilted his head, and figured that it was probably the first time that what he had accomplished was sinking in for himself. Maybe Shinichi should leave him alone, since he figured KID most likely wouldn’t want Shinichi to see him become emotional.

“Well I should go,” Shinichi said abruptly. KID flinched, turning towards him with a dumbfounded expression. And Shinichi was hit with the sudden realization that this was probably their last goodbye. _Right._ He nearly forgot.

He could feel his heart constrict at the thought of never seeing KID again, but there probably wasn’t much he could do about it. Not at this stage. So he settled for shooting the other one last smile, one that drained all of his energy and couldn’t settle quite right on his lips.

“Stay safe,” he murmured, doing all he could to quell the tremor in his voice as he turned away.

Before the door to the rooftop could shut soundly behind him, there was a soft flap of fabric against the wind. Shinichi smiled, this time genuine, albeit a little sad.

He let out a long breath, and descended the stairs.

—Autumn pt. 2—

Shinichi was here again, lying right on the rooftop where he had said goodbye.

It was getting colder, straying awfully close to winter temperatures, but he felt like he needed to be here tonight. For closure.

“I,” he breathed out, hand twitching as another star twinkled at him, “am waiting for someone.”

But he really shouldn’t be. Not anymore. He was right, in the end, waiting really was a pain.

He threw his arm over his eyes, darkness shrouding him as the stars faded away from his vision.

Maybe, if he stayed in the dark long enough, they would fade from his memory too.

Yeah. That would work.

—Winter—

“Who are you waiting for Shinichi?”

Shinichi looked over at Ran, who was standing beside him on the platform, waiting for their train to arrive. She tilted her head at him, eyebrows furrowing in concern. He smiled, listening to the screeching of the rails as their train pulled to stop in front of them.

A man brushed past him as he exited.

“No one at all.”

—Winter pt. 2—

“The city’s lights are pretty.”

Shinichi stiffened, watching as a man dressed in all black, even donned with a matching cap, walked up to the roof’s rails beside him. He wasn’t one for rooftop restaurants, but Sonoko had dragged them to a fancy new one that had opened up outside of their city, since they would all be graduating soon.

“Well,” Shinichi smiled bitterly to himself. “I thought I’d seen the last of you.”

The man pouted, leaning into Shinichi’s space and knocking their shoulders together. Shinichi could only hope that Ran and Sonoko would be too busy to notice. Well, maybe not, but he hoped at least that they wouldn’t say anything about this if they saw him. Well, maybe not either.

The man stared down at the city lights below them, his eyes twitching when a car honked particularly loud in passing.

“I’ve never really,” the man trailed off quietly, his voice suddenly somber, “looked at them before.”

Shinichi hummed, eyeing a rambunctious group of friends as they walked past the restaurant below, before turning to smile at the other in an attempt to lift his spirits. “I prefer the stars, personally.”

The man snorted. “You?”

“What.” Shinichi deadpanned, mildly affronted, “I’m not allowed to enjoy the stars?”

“Well dreamers usually do, but you’re as practical as it gets.” The man shrugged. “So it’s a bit surprising, I guess.”

Shinichi sighed, tilting his head back to take in the dark shroud above him. He quirked his lips as a tiny spec of light blinked in and out of view. A satellite probably. “I’ve actually been trying to forget them, but I guess, it hasn’t really been working out.”

“What do you mean?”

Shinichi tilted his head towards him, a smile still painted across his lips. “Why don’t you try deducing? Mr. I’m-no-longer-a-criminal.”

KID scowled at him. Well, not really KID anymore. He hasn’t been for a few months now. Seeing him kind of put a wrench into Shinichi’s plans of forgetting him though, especially when he was just warming up to the idea of finally letting him go. But, seeing him felt good. It was like a rusted key had finally been restored, unlocking the box to his heart.

“So, what brings you here?” Shinichi asked. “Are you eating here too?”

“Not really.” KID crossed his arms over the railing, leaning down to prop his chin on his forearm. “I don’t really know why I’m here.”

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at him. “Then how did you get in?”

KID smiled slyly and put a finger to his lips. “Secret,” he sang.

Shinichi snorted. “Idiot.”

“Again with the insults,” KID whined. “When will they ever stop?”

“Hmm,” Shinichi hummed, before putting on a mischievous smile and bringing a finger up to his lips. “Secret.”

He expected KID to pout more at him, maybe even pull a face, but all he got was soft laughter. One that shook the other’s shoulders and made him sway slightly, forcing him to lean further into Shinichi’s side, fits of giggles still falling from his lips.

“Well,” KID said once the laughter died down, “I guess I did come here for something.”

“And what is that?”

KID frowned. “To drown my sorrows.”

Shinichi scrunched his eyebrows. “What for?”

KID sighed, staring dejectedly at the passing cars below them, the light of the lampposts and surrounding buildings illuminating his face. “We broke up.”

Shinichi stayed silent, and KID took it as his cue to continue.

“Yeah it’s,” KID winced, “it’s a little strained and awkward right now, but I think we’ll be fine. I hope. I just, we— _me_. My heart was, somewhere else. I suppose.”

Shinichi wasn’t really well equipped to comfort people, so he could only fidget awkwardly beside KID, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. His mind was running a marathon, trying to figure out a good combination of words that would help with the situation.

But he couldn’t find anything in the end. So he settled for sighing, and reaching up to pat KID’s head, all stilted and awkward enough that it bobbed KID’s head up and down every time he did so. KID’s eyes only widened, staring owlishly down at the street with his mouth slightly parted, and Shinichi felt his face burn hotter every time a car sped by.

When Shinichi’s hand finally decided to stop embarrassing him, KID’s face was a blank canvas. Shinichi’s, on the other hand, was that of an active volcano. God, what was he doing. He should probably remove his hand from atop of KID’s head too, but his muscles wouldn’t listen to him. They refused to, after that mortifying experience.

“What,” KID croaked, burying his face into his arms until his next words were muffled, “are you doing.”

“Uh,” Shinichi replied, eloquently, “comforting you?” He could feel his shoulders hunched up to his ears in embarrassment. They could probably cook food atop his head, with how much steam he was _sure_ was coming out of his ears.

KID’s shoulders started shaking lightly, and it took only thirty seconds of him doing so until Shinichi realized that he was _laughing_ at him. Oh god could this get any worse?

“Where’d you learn to comfort people like that?” KID asked, voice still muffled. He sounded amused. The jerk.

Shinichi’s voice still felt a little strained, but hell if he was going to lose against KID in banter. “From the worst, obviously,” he countered, recalling a certain rooftop rendezvous.

He took his hand off of KID’s head, and KID immediately reached up to snatch his wrist. Shinichi tensed, as KID moved to place his palm back on his head.

“Don’t stop,” KID murmured, face still buried in his arm. “I’m not cured of my sorrows yet.”

Shinichi relaxed. “Cheeky brat.” But he continued patting KID”s head anyways, this time softer and less jerky.

—Winter BONUS—

He hates Ran and Sonoko, especially when they tease him on the entire car ride home.

—Spring—

He looked down at his class schedule as another group of university students—well, he was one too—walked past him. It wasn’t too compact, since it was still his first term, but he imagined they would only pile up as time went on.

He rubbed his chin with his hand, flipping the schedule over to look over his plan of study. It seemed reasonable, very typical for his intended major of study, but maybe he could double up on one of his classes next year. It probably wouldn’t be too bad.

When he moved to flip the sheet of paper over again, a single cherry blossom petal landed on it, forcing him to pause. He blinked down at the petal, a pale pink compared to the black ink mandating his study plan.

He titled the sheet of paper up, letting the petal flutter into his palm as he raised an eyebrow at it. When more petals started drifting into his hand, he looked up, widening his eyes at the messy haired man who stood in front of him.

Shinichi slowly lowered his schedule, the cherry blossom petals in his hand still held up as the man grinned brightly at him.

“Are you waiting for someone?”

—Spring pt. 2—

Shinichi smiled, before reaching forward to bury the petals into the other’s hair. The other only whined and pouted at him, digging through his hair to dislodge them.

“I’m not waiting for anyone,” Shinichi replied, taking a step closer to the other.

The man only smiled softly at him, the cherry blossom petals drifting softly to the ground beside them.

“You’re right here, aren’t you?” Shinichi grinned. “Kaito.”

—Spring BONUS—

“Did you really bring cherry blossom petals halfway across the campus to surprise me?”

“Well, you wouldn’t have looked up otherwise,” Kaito said indignantly as he crossed his arms. “You were so engrossed with your schedule.”

Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows at him. “You could have called my name. I would have looked up.”

“That’s a lie and you know it. You were focused, and nothing can pull you out of your headspace when you’re focused unless it’s crime related, or it's something strange,” Kaito argued. “And cherry blossoms landing on your paper when you’re not even _remotely_ near a tree, much less a cherry blossom tree, is _definitely_ strange enough to pull you out of your thoughts.”

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what the hell was wrong with himself to be so enamored with this, this, dramatic guy, who always seemed to have a roundabout way of doing things.

“Tell me Shinichi, would you have _really_ looked up if I called your name?”

Shinichi shook his head in exasperation, turning on his heel to walk in the opposite direction. “I’m going to class.”

“Hey Shinichi!” Heavy footsteps followed after him, along with the sound of flapping hoodie sleeves that no doubt belonged to Kaito. “Shinichi! Tell me I’m wrong. I _dare_ you. Shinichi! Shinichi. _Shinichi._ Shin—”

**Author's Note:**

> You know that meme with the guy blowing the trumpet after someone who has their hands over their ears? My inspiration for that last bonus scene. 
> 
> Also, I used the stars and the cityscape as a metaphor for Kaito and Shinichi respectively. I hope the intention wasn't too obscure? They're gazing at their respective symbols in the beginning, until Shinichi starts gazing at the stars in spring and realizes he has feelings for Kaito. Kaito doesn't really look at the city until autumn, and hasn't really looked at it before (meaning he's never thought of Shinichi like that until Shinichi was leaving him), like he said in winter. 
> 
> Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed!! Have a nice day! :DD


End file.
